Familia
by Bella Scullw
Summary: La vida podía continuar, no era feliz, esa palabra era demasiado perfecta para el mundo real, pero podía seguir adelante con Naruto Uzumaki a su lado/Para el Intercambio de NAP, para Daniel.


**Disclaimer: applied**

* * *

**Familia**

**.**

Cuando Naruto hizo la propuesta Karin la rechazó de plano, desinteresada y alerta. La guerra había terminado, los muertos habían sido llorados y enterrados, las reconstrucciones empezaron y también las sentencias.

Sentencia para Uchiha Sasuke por crímenes de alta traición, asesinato, y todos y cada uno de los actos que había cometido desde el mismo día en que abandonó a Sakura y Konoha para seguir a Orochimaru.

Sentencia para Obito Uchiha por los crímenes de alta traición, espionaje, asesinato, tortura, manipulación, etc.

Sentencia para Orochimaru…Suigetsu, Kabuto, Juugo, y todos aquellos que habían sido considerados enemigos durante la Gran Guerra, incluida ella.

Sentencia…absolución, perdón, los términos variaron antes de que ella se diera cuenta, y cuando finalmente todo terminó la Alianza Ninja le había otorgado su vida y su libertad para que hiciese con ella lo que le diese la gana. El problema venía por supuesto que no tenía que hacer, a nadie a quien seguir ni ninguna meta por cumplir. Sus padres habían muerto, su aldea había sido arrasada, Orochimaru se había largado en cuanto había podido, Kabuto también, y lo único que le había quedado había sido ese intento de equipo llamado una vez "Hebi" y luego "Taka". El mismo equipo al que Sasuke no consideró un equipo sino simplemente las herramientas para lograr sus objetivos…o sea lo mismo que nada, Juugo siempre haría lo que Sasuke quisiese y Suigetsu solo se era fiel a sí mismo.

Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu…sin una meta real, sin ningún compañero al que adorar, conocer o soportar Karin se quedó en la nada, vacía, irritable y resignada.

Su primera opción había sido seguir los pasos de Orochimaru, pero ¿A dónde ir? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo vivir? No pertenecía a ningún lado, a ninguna aldea, ¿Qué iba a ser de su vida? Al menos cuando siguió a Orochimaru o a Sasuke tenía una meta y no había esperado o pensado en que hacer después, simplemente se las había arreglado para sobrevivir aferrándose a quien sea, porque una cosa era cierta: Karin quería vivir.

—Quédate aquí, en Konoha —había propuesto Naruto. Karin le había mirado de reojo, lo había sentido seguirla hacia las rocas Hokage, el único lugar bonito que Karin había apreciado en la aldea, todo lo demás era tierra, tumbas, casas a medio construir y tiendas de campaña. Había sido sencillo sentir su chakra, lo había dicho una vez: era calidez y confort, suavidad, luz. Era un chakra imposible de olvidar o confundir — Necesitamos gente como tú, dattebayo.

Karin soltó una risita risible mientras se echaba el pelo rojo como el fuego hacia atrás, el movimiento en sí atrajo toda la atención del rubio que la miró con una intensidad que ella no fue capaz de comprender.

— ¿Necesitan personas como yo? ¿Criminales que van siguiendo a psicópatas con deseos de destruir el mundo? —el desdén bordeaba su voz, se arregló las gafas por costumbre más que por necesidad mientras Naruto suspiraba.

—Sasuke no es un psicópata.

Karin rodó los ojos, no entendía la necesidad de ese chico de defender a Sasuke a todo momento. Solo llevaba unas semanas en la aldea, lugar donde se había asentado la alianza Ninja el tiempo que llevó dictar las absoluciones y comenzar las reconstrucciones, pero parecía que era una manía, de él, esa medic-nin de cabello rosa y el próximo Hokage. Era como si Sasuke nunca hubiese hecho nada, como si en lugar de renegar de su aldea, asesinar, traicionar y querer iniciar una revolución el chico solo hubiese dado un paseo por el campo.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado. Sasuke estaba bien, ella entendía como era, entendía su oscuridad, sus deseos de venganza, entendía su odio, así lo había aceptado cuando le había reclutado, y siempre, siempre había sido capaz de encontrar luz y bondad en su corazón antes de se transformara en ese monstruo. Y no importaba lo que opinaran Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno o Kakashi Hatake, una transformación como la que había tenido Sasuke no se borraba con simples palabras o la pérdida de un brazo, si, ahora parecía querer cambiar su rumbo, intentar redimirse pero Sasuke solo había aceptado que su camino no lograría lo que su hermano quería, había aceptado su derrota y por eso se marchaba ese día de la aldea, para aprender a controlar sus instintos. Seguía siendo ese monstruo sediento de sangre y venganza, y algún día podía retomar ese camino.

Karin no creía ni por un momento que Sasuke Uchiha podía llegar a redimirse al completo y ellos eran unos estúpidos si creían eso.

—Mejor dime que quieres —preguntó mirando a través de sus lentes la aldea en su bajo esplendor.

—Ya te dije, dattebayo —insistió—. Quédate aquí. Sasuke se va hoy de la aldea, no quiere compañía.

—Sí, lo sé. El retrasado de Suigetsu me lo dijo. De cualquier forma estaría loca si pensara seguirlo de nuevo —Karin hizo un gesto con la mano —. Ya intento matarme una vez.

—Te pidió disculpas —dijo Naruto que estaba al tanto de todo eso.

Karin resopló con diversión.

—Si esas disculpas hubiesen tenido un mínimo de sinceridad no estaríamos hablando ahora.

Naruto perdió la paciencia, no es que se caracterizara por eso realmente.

— ¡Ah, no soy bueno en esto, Sakura-chan me dijo que lo hiciera con tacto pero mejor lo hago a mi manera! —chilló sosteniéndola de los hombros y agitándola levemente en el movimiento. La pelirroja arqueó una ceja, pensando que había perdido la razón — ¡Tienes que quedarte porque eres la única familia que me queda!

La información tardó en llegar al cerebro de Karin, finalmente tras unos minutos de desconcierto logró hablar:

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Sasuke me lo dijo —explicó el rubio haciendo todo tipo de gestos nerviosos y emocionados — ¡Desciendes del clan Uzumaki, el clan de mi madre, 'ttebayo!

Esa simple frase bastó para poner su mundo patas arriba.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja, estaba extasiado.

Karin boqueó un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño y soltarse con rapidez.

— ¿El clan Uzumaki? —repitió sin creerlo—. No había escuchado nunca de ese clan.

—Ah, es que está extinto —explicó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez —. Mi madre me dijo que había sido destruido al completo por el temor que le tenían, se caracterizaban por su longevidad, su chakra especial, las técnicas de sellado…y el cabello rojo.

Karin entrecerró los ojos cuando Naruto le miró, notó otra vez que miraba su cabello y comprendió.

— ¿Tu madre tenía el cabello rojo?

Naruto asintió con felicidad.

—Un largo y bonito cabello rojo, 'ttebayo —suspiró con tristeza —. Ojalá lo hubiera heredado.

— ¿Y crees que ese motivo es suficiente para quedarme aquí? —Karin preguntó con indiferencia —. Pues la respuesta es ¡No! No me interesa ese clan Uzumaki ni lo que tengas que ofrecerme. No me interesa nada, es más me voy yendo de una maldita vez. Estoy harta del imbécil de Suigetsu y no pienso quedarme a esperar a que Juugo le den uno de sus ataques psicóticos. Así que si Sasuke se va yendo iré justo en la dirección contraria a él, eso marcará mi paso. ¡No me fastidies ¿Está claro?! —añadió cuando lo oyó intentar decirle algo.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a largarse de una vez, no quería que la Alianza tuviese tiempo de retractarse del perdón otorgado. Maldito Naruto Uzumaki, que héroe ni que mierda, un montón de basura sentimental no iba a conmoverle el corazón, si fuese así nunca hubiese sobrevivido a Orochimaru o Sasuke. ¿Clan Uzumaki? Estaban muertos ¿No? Pues debían quedarse muertos y ya.

Hace mucho que había dejado de ser esa niñita miedosa y débil que Sasuke había salvado en el bosque de la muerte.

Naruto no le siguió ni intentó detenerle, solo escuchó su suspiro triste y cansado, y luego fue su chakra, ligeramente turbado.

Maldito don.

Gruñó para sí misma mientras bajaba a la aldea e iba a la tienda donde estaban sus cosas. Si iba a irse mejor que lo hiciese ya. Naruto Uzumaki no era de los que tenían paciencia o se rendían con facilidad, lo último que quería era tenerlo respirando en su nuca.

Juugo estaba jugando con sus bichos y Suigetsu besaba con adoración una espada, un espectáculo repugnante. Rodó los ojos y pasó de ellos recogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas sin cuidado en su bolsa. Eso llamó su atención.

— ¿A dónde vas, bruja? —preguntó con curiosidad Suigetsu.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca, maldito pez! —gritó pateándolo con ganas. Juugo se hizo a un lado cuando Suigetsu pasó rozándole y eventualmente estrellándose fuera de la tienda.

— ¿Irás tras Sasuke? —preguntó Juugo con tranquilidad mientras Karin chillaba insultos y terminaba de cerrar su bolso.

Karin rió agriamente.

—Ah, mierda, definitivamente soy patética ¿Es que no puedo largarme de este cuchitril sin que piensen que voy tras Sasuke?

El chico se encogió de hombros y acarició con suavidad la cabeza del ave que tenía en sus manos.

—Seguimos a Sasuke, siempre.

—Lo seguíamos —corrigió Karin.

—No tenemos nada más que hacer sin él —Juugo siguió con lo suyo sin perder la pasmosa tranquilidad de su estado pasivo — ¿Qué harás entonces ahora?

Karin frunció el ceño al no saber que responder.

—Naruto Uzumaki nos ha ofrecido quedarnos aquí, dijo que la Hokage no tendría problemas. Podemos empezar, de nuevo.

— ¿No eras tú el que seguiría a Sasuke siempre? —preguntó irritada la pelirroja.

—Sasuke hizo una elección —Juugo respondió y la miró —. Eligió quedarse aquí.

Karin le miró incrédula.

— ¿Estás sordo o qué? —Karin hizo una evaluación al chakra de Sasuke. Estaba a las afueras de la aldea—. Se va. Punto.

El chico sonrió levemente, fue casi imperceptible, como un signo de relajación y paz. Karin le miró con curiosidad, no había sido muy adepta a Juugo antes de que siguieran a Sasuke pero el tiempo le había hecho acostumbrarse, como se había acostumbrado a Sasuke y a las estupideces de Suigetsu. Aun así no era capaz de saber porque Juugo parecía por primera vez desde que lo conocía completa y absolutamente relajado.

—Se va ahora —explicó —. Porque necesita tiempo y necesita soledad. Pero volverá, se irá de nuevo y volverá de nuevo, y siempre lo hará porque no importa qué, cómo o porque, Sasuke pertenece a esta aldea. Aquí lo perdió todo y aquí lo recuperará, ni siquiera él ha podido librarse de las cadenas que le sujetan a este lugar.

Karin apretó los labios como un signo de frustración. Miró levemente con desagrado y molestia la modesta y pequeña tienda donde estaban, una reproducción fiel de todas las que estaban esparcidas a lo largo de la aldea, entre los edificios construidos y a medio construir. Recordaba también su aldea, pequeña, insignificante y olvidable para las Cinco Grandes Naciones, pero cálida y reconfortable, su pequeño hogar destruido y hecho cenizas. Parecía que era imposible arrancar completamente de sí sus raíces, y Juugo le decía con eso que ni siquiera Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador que había intentado arrasar todo el mundo conocido, se había podido librar de su identidad, de sí mismo, de sus raíces y su hogar.

Gruñó con enfado y se colgó la mochila al hombro. Incluso Juugo parecía pensar que ya Sasuke era todo redención y arrepentimiento. Imbéciles.

—Cree lo que quieras, Juugo —dijo con fastidio —. No me interesa más que pasa con Sasuke, ya lo dije, termine con él definitivamente. Lo que pasó durante la guerra pasó, está en el pasado, ahora iré a donde me apunte la nariz, carajo.

Y fue como una exhalación fuera. Suigetsu se estaba sacudiendo la ropa y silbando mientras regresaba a la tienda.

—Ahí estás, zorra —dijo sonriendo como si nada — ¿Se puede saber porque mierda me golpeaste?

— ¿Todavía preguntas porque, retrasado? ¡Me insultaste!

—Solo dije la verdad, perra.

— ¡Maldita hijo de puta! —chilló indignada — Lo mejor de irme de aquí es no ver más tu cara de deforme cara de pez.

Suigetsu arqueó una ceja y no la insultó.

— ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?

— ¿Qué mierda te importa?

—Claro que me importa, zanahoria, así sabré que lugar debo evitar a toda costa —rió burlón.

Karin levantó el puño con una venita hinchada y dando un grito de guerra se lanzó a todas. Lo siguiente fue que pasaron unos minutos entre gritos, golpes, mordidas, jaladas de pelo e insultos cuando una dulcecita voz les detuvo.

Uno sobre el otro, con Suigetsu intentando aventar a Karin de encima de él, con Karin jaloneándole el pelo, se encontraron mirando a una chica que se había parado frente a ellos. Una chica de largo cabello oscuro y ojos extraños.

— ¿Podemos hablar, por favor? —preguntó con suavidad, su mirada hacia Karin.

— ¿Eh? —soltó la chica sin entender —¿Me hablas a mí?

Ella asintió.

— ¿Por qué rayos debo hablar contigo? No te conozco ni nada y no tengo ganas de alargar mi estadía en esta aldea.

—Solo tomará unos minutos —murmuró con timidez —. Solo unos minutos.

Suigetsu desde su sitio la animó.

—Ve con ella, perra. Unos minutos no te van a matar, así aprovechas y te vas de una vez para hacer fiesta.

—Callate, anormal —le dio un golpazo en la cabeza y se levantó sacudiéndose las manos y cogiendo su bolso.

Miró a la chica con desconfianza.

—Bien, ¿Qué quieres?

Por toda respuesta la muchacha giró y comenzó a caminar alejándose lenta y suavemente. Joder. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Es que toda ella era suavidad? No soportaba a las niñitas frágiles y tímidas, le sacaban de sus casillas. Juró en voz baja y sin otra opción más que seguirle fue tras ella.

Le llevó unos minutos ir hacia donde ella quería, un lugar apartado de la aldea, uno de los pocos que había sobrevivido casi intacto a la destrucción de Konoha.

—Aquí están enterrados los padres de Naruto-kun —dijo la desconocida.

Lo que faltaba, la niñera del maldito rubio.

—Mira…

—Hinata. Hyuga Hinata.

—Sí, eso —dijo sin interés —. Hinata. Si me vienes con el lloriqueo de Naruto Uzumaki ya te digo que no, no me quedaré en esta estúpida aldea ni me haré amiga de ustedes ni ninguna de esas tonterías. ¿Soy una criminal, recuerdas? Que les diera la cochería a esos viejos me conviene así que iré a sobrevivir bien lejos de aquí y todos seremos felices y comeremos perdices y todas esas gilipolleces ¿Está bien?

Hinata sonrió con tristeza.

—Naruto-kun quiere que te quedes.

—No me interesa lo que _Naruto-kun_ quiera —se burló —. No hago las cosas porque los demás lo quieren. Solo lo hago por sobrevivir, perdí casi toda mi vida cuando tenía trece, me las tuve que arreglar como podía, aprendí a asesinar, torturar y manipular a las personas, así he logrado vivir. Me interesa una mierda la falsa paz que ofrecen.

—Muchas personas murieron durante la guerra —Hinata miró las tumbas —. Personas que querían paz, por favor Karin-san, no minimice sus acciones. Dieron su vida por las nuestras.

—No, no lo hicieron —le dijo con sequedad —. Si murieron fue porque eran ninjas y los ninjas somos guerreros, el arte de la guerra es nuestra supervivencia, es nuestra forma de vivir. No fueron actos desinteresados, solo fue deber.

—Fue deber y también fue amor —insistió Hinata Hyuga —. Si no hubiese amor tampoco hubiese existido deber. Podríamos habernos ido ¿Sabes? No haber movido un dedo para pelear pero lo hicimos porque teníamos algo valioso que proteger.

—Participé porque quería vivir y porque Orochimaru lo quiso así —dijo Karin con tranquilidad, impávida —. No me movió nada más.

Hinata Hyuga suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Es cierto —su voz fue un susurro triste —. Naruto-kun dijo que estabas tan desesperada y sola…

— ¿Qué yo estoy qué? —gruñó irritada —. Ese maldito hijo de…

—Naruto-kun no ha tenido familia —le interrumpió antes de que terminara el insulto —. Pasó la mayor parte de su infancia solo, luego conoció a sus compañeros y a su maestro y aun así sufrió, sufrió mucho y ha seguido haciéndolo todo este tiempo. Ahora la guerra ha terminado, ahora…puede ser feliz.

Estaba claro, el anhelo en su voz solo causaba arcadas a Karin.

— ¿Así que tú quieres hacerlo feliz? Bueno, hazlo y déjenme en paz. Hagan su nidito de amor y no me jodan.

Hinata Hyuga sacudió la cabeza sin hacer caso a sus insultos.

—La felicidad no es solo amor, también es la amistad y la familia.

—No somos familia.

—Pertenecen a un mismo clan.

—Me da igual. No he pertenecido a ningún lugar desde que mis padres murieron, ni siquiera con el ingrato de Sasuke fue bueno todo, especialmente si va por ahí repartiendo chidoris a las personas que le quieren.

—Dale una oportunidad —Hinata la miró con firmeza —. Solo una ¿Qué puedes perder?

—Mi tiempo —la respuesta fue automática y aburrida.

Hinata rió casi con melancolía.

— ¿No sería lo mismo si fuera por ahí buscando en donde encajar? —_Touché_. Karin hizo una mueca, eso había dado directo en el blanco. Todo iba a requerir tiempo, incluso aunque se fuese y vagara por el mundo hasta el día que le tocara morir — Naruto-kun puede ofrecerle algo…solo es necesario que lo deje. Él siempre…—su voz se volvió más baja y tímida —…tiene la capacidad de devolverle la felicidad a todos, a su lado no se sentirá más sola y él tampoco.

— ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿El centro de caridad? —Karin arqueó una ceja irritada. Dudaba, comenzaba a dudar y eso le molestaba enormemente. — ¿Tanto te importa si ese héroe es feliz?

—El amor es así.

—El amor…—Karin gruñó, tenía una bonita y acertada opinión sobre el amor…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió la miró con furia. La chica se mantuvo tranquila esperando su respuesta. Karin se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca. Lo único que estaba en su mente era su pequeña casita, sus padres recibiéndola y luego todo sangre, fuego y destrucción. Orochimaru le había dado oportunidad de elección esta vez, le había dicho que podía quedarse, podía irse o hacer lo que quisiese, no la iba a obligar a hacer nada de nuevo. Sasuke le había dado otra meta que seguir cuando la reclutó, pero él también se había ido luego de pedir su escueto perdón, y parecía que ahora la vida se empeñaba en ponerle delante a la última persona que habría esperado en su vida.

_Padre, madre_, pensó, _¿Esta es la única opción que me queda? ¿Quedarme aquí y ya?_

"_Tu abuela siempre me dijo que la familia es importante, así que no reniegues de lo que tienes, eh, Karin, no sabes cuándo vas a perderlo. —dijo una alegre voz en su cabeza —. Tu papá y yo te queremos mucho, quizá no seamos ninjas y no podemos darte gloria, honor u orgullo en el camino que has escogido, pero estoy segura que hallarás tu propia forma de hacerlo. La abuela siempre decía que en nuestras venas corre sangre poderosa y guerrera. No estarás sola nunca, así que aprovecha."_

—Bien, me quedaré, una vez, solo una vez. Si la jode me largo y me importa bien poco si se pone a llorar, gritar o lo que sea. ¿Lo oyes, Naruto Uzumaki? —gritó dándose la vuelta y pateando una piedra del suelo con fuerza hacia el lugar donde sentía su chakra.

Naruto chilló cuando la piedrecita le cayó en la frente y le tumbó pero ni eso le detuvo de lanzarse feliz dando gritos de felicidad para aferrarse primero a una ruborizada Hinata y luego a ella.

— ¡No te arrepentirás, 'ttebayo! Lo juro —gritó loco de felicidad —. ¡Konoha será tu nuevo hogar!

— ¡Suéltame, estúpido! —gritó Karin mientras Naruto la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que la asfixiaba — ¡Que me sueltes o me voy! —la soltó pero seguía brillando y Karin hizo una mueca, tanta paz…bondad…iugh, era escalofriante.

Naruto estaba feliz y una parte de sí quizá también.

— ¡Puedes enseñarme a hacer esas cosa de las cadenas de chakra! —exclamó —. Mamá lo hacía y sé que puedo hacerlo, 'ttebayo, aunque no sé cómo.

Karin hizo una mueca mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

—Yo tampoco, fue…imprevisto, simplemente sucedió pero sé que puedo manejarlo…con el tiempo, claro.

Naruto rió.

—Tiempo es lo que nos sobra.

Y tenía razón.

La vida comenzaba nuevamente.

Los meses pasaron, las reconstrucciones terminaron y Karin tenía al rubio pegado a su lado todo el tiempo. Cuando formó parte oficial de Konoha, cuando le dieron su bandana ninja, cuando comenzó con las misiones, cuando Suigetsu y Juugo le acompañaron.

La vida era extraña ahí. A veces podía sentirse feliz, otra veces malhumorada pero lo cierto era que siempre había motivos para divertirse. No había nada en Konoha que fuera común y lo extraño era cosa de todos los días, aunque perseguir gatos, regar plantas y cuidad los niños fueran un fastidio quedaban las noches de diversión, cenas y peleas. Aprendió a manejar las cadenas de chakra y así mismo aprendió sobre los Uzumaki y el poder que le habían dejado como legado.

Naruto tenía una predilección extraña con su cabello, le encantaba mirarlo, no, no a ella, solo a su cabello y en una ocasión le había pedido si podía dejárselo más largo. Un golpe en la cara había sido su respuesta.

Sasuke venía y se iba como había previsto Juugo para la incredulidad y desconcierto de Karin, a veces se quedaba unos días, a veces se quedaba unas semanas, a veces solo unas horas y en una ocasión se quedó un mes completo y ella observó como Naruto era capaz realmente de hacer resplandecer todo a su alrededor. Sasuke no parecía el maldito vengador que le había atravesado el pecho con el _chidori _cuando Naruto estaba a su lado, era como si el rubio fuese una especie de contenedor, capaz de mantener a raya todo lo malo de Uchiha Sasuke.

Incluso le había pedido disculpas de nuevo a su peculiar manera y Karin había reconocido esa vez la sinceridad en su voz.

— ¿Estás bien aquí? —Karin había mirado con una ceja arqueada a Sasuke que se había acercado en silencio a su lado. Sasuke le estaba hablando, le estaba preguntando por su bienestar y ella miró con cierta sorpresa y recelo sus ojos bicolor.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Arrepentido de atravesarme con el chidori, bastardo?

Sasuke hizo una mueca como si hablar de nuevo le costara pero lo hizo.

—Te hice seguirme para completar mi venganza, intenté matarte y después te usé de nuevo y te dejé. No debí hacerlo —se estaba disculpando, Karin le miró con sorpresa, ya lo había hecho una vez y ella lo había aceptado porque francamente que lo hiciera significaba el fin del mundo estaba cerca y había estado en lo cierto. Pero esas disculpas habían sonado más falsas que la juventud de la ex Hokage. — ¿Estás bien aquí? —repitió.

Karin le quiso decir que no, chillarle que era imposible ser feliz allí, especialmente por semejante familiar que le había tocado, pero incluso antes de decirlo miró hacia donde Naruto chillaba ebrio y alegre saltando por todos lados en un intento de patético baile mientras Sakura le regañaba y Hinata intentaba por todos los medios salvaguardar su honor. Parecía que la boda le había hecho estallar de éxtasis.

— ¿Acaso puedo estar bien con semejante imbécil como única familia? —exclamó aparentemente enfadada pero en realidad bastante divertida — ¡Debería demandar a los Uzumaki por dejarme con semejante fantoche! ¡Ja, es inconbible que vengamos de la misma línea de sangre! —y con esas palabra fue hacia Naruto a paso rápido e impetuoso.

Sasuke detrás de ella dio una imperceptible sonrisa, en su vocabulario quería que sí, estaba bien, todo estaba bien, no tenía por qué preocuparse por si le había arruinado la vida de forma irreparable. Parecía que ese era el destino, Sasuke destruía y Naruto reconstruía.

— ¡Prima, 'ttebayo! —Naruto la recibió entusiasmado.

— ¡Me rindo! —dijo Sakura rodando los ojos —. Todo tuyo, Karin. Vámonos, Hinata, necesitas cambiarte de vestido que Naruto ya te estropeó este.

Hinata sonrió levemente con el rubor en sus mejillas y asintió.

—Déjenmelo a mí —dijo Karin inflando el pecho y zarandeando a Naruto como si fuese un trapo — ¡Ebrio y estúpido! Lo que me faltaba, Uzumaki.

—Es Naruto, dattebayo —chilló soltándose y pasando su brazo por sus hombros —. Naruto, Na-ru-to.

—Borracho eres más tonto —Karin rodó los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? ¡Somos familia, 'ttebayo!

—Uzumaki —Karin puntualizó —. Estoy aquí por eso ¿Recuerdas?

Naruto asintió tambaleándose.

— ¿Eres feliz, ´ttebayo?

— ¿Qué? —el cambio de tema la desconcertó.

— ¿Eres feliz? Prometí que debías serlo, por eso te hice quedarte ¿Lo eres?

—Tú y Sasuke salen con la misma porquería ¿Qué tanto empeño tienen en saber si soy feliz o estoy bien? Ese es mi problema.

—Si no eres feliz no tengo derecho a mantenerte aquí —dijo Naruto y aunque el alcohol hacía difícil el entendimiento a sus palabras Karin entendió que era consciente de lo que decía. ¿Cuánta veces había intentado irse de Konoha harta de sus tonterías? ¿Cuántas veces él le había perseguido chillando con cascaditas en los ojos? ¿Cuántas veces había gruñido y aceptado quedarse de nuevo? En todo ese tiempo Karin había perdido la cuenta, y es que Naruto era un fastidio total si quería serlo y la paciencia tampoco era lo suyo.

Después de todo ambos eran Uzumaki. Eran fuertes, poderosos, impacientes, hiperactivos, testarudos y muy, muy orgullosos. Todo estaba en su sangre, por eso a pesar de las diferencias Karin sabía que ambos eran parecidos y de una forma u otra a ambos le había caído bien la compañía del otro.

Ahora Naruto ya no estaría más solo, ahora tendría a su esposa y por eso estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar si así lo quería.

¿Quería marcharse?

Vio a Suigetsu y Juugo, vio a las personas riendo y comiendo y luego miró a Naruto que la observaba a ella y no a su cabello rojo.

Suspiró.

—Todo esto es una mierda ¿Sabes? ¿Esperas que me ponga a lloriquear y diga que no puedo vivir sin ti o esta aldea o algo así? Porque si esperas eso puedes esperar sentado, imbécil.

—Ahhh, sino es Uzumaki es imbécil —se quejó —. Dime Naruto aunque sea una vez, 'ttebayo.

—Ok, Naruto.

Naruto le miró con sorpresa.

— ¿No querías eso?

—Ah, pero no pensé que lo harías —dijo perplejo y luego como si entendiera algo rió — ¿Te quedas, dattebayo?

—Sé que voy a arrepentirme por eso —murmuró por lo bajo.

— ¡Te quedas, 'ttebayo! —gritó eufórico alzándola y dándole vueltas.

— ¡Bájame de una puñetera vez! —gritoneó mientras todos daban vueltas y la miraban como si fuesen algún tipo de bicho raro.

Naruto no hizo caso, estaba demasiado feliz para escucharla. Karin siguió gritando, Naruto siguió chillando y todo siguió su curso. La fiesta continuaba entre las risas de todos.

Karin no era feliz, felicidad era un estado demasiado bueno, demasiado irreal en el mundo que había aprendido a conocer y aceptar, pero estaba bien…estaba muy bien. Demasiado bien para que incluso ella pudiese comprenderlo, por primera vez podía aprender que no todo era amargura, dolor y odio, aunque sea por un pequeño espacio de tiempo había oportunidad para elegir, celebrar y _estar bien_.

Con Naruto Uzumaki a su lado.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Daniel, Daniel…si Karin está OoC mátame! e.e…mentira! Solo perdóname! Nunca había escrito de ella como personaje principal, creo que apenas la menciono en mis historias aunque me gusta no sé muy bien cómo manejarla. Por cierto, eliminé de mi mente y de la línea del manga esas escenas patéticas que puso Kishimoto de Karin, no entiendo su empeño en rebajar a las chicas de Naruto, pero bueno, para mi es como si todo se hubiese quedado en la parte que Karin dice que no quiere tener ver nada más con Sasuke en lugar de actuar como una tonta por ahí diciendo que le gusta que le haya atravesado con el chidori. **

**No sé si te gusta lo que he hecho pero si no al menos miénteme (¿?) XDD hice mi mayor esfuerzo para ser la primera vez que escribo sobre Naruto después de tanto tiempo. Si algo está fuera de línea del cannon lo siento, hace tiempo que no leo Naruto y aunque sé cómo terminó todo en general no conozco los detalles y quizá puse algo mal u.u.**

**Si alguien más lee esto, espero le guste, y si por casualidad ha leído algunas de las historias que llevo…años sin actualizar le pido que me disculpe. No tengo intención de abandonar ninguna historia pero todavía me tomará más tiempo siquiera pensar en continuarlas, no espero que me esperen, gracias por haberlas leído y tenerme paciencia y lamento decepcionarlas al no actualizar u.u**

**Besos, Bella.**


End file.
